


Touch

by godfreyroman



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, because jaebeom literally admitted to writing that song about jinyoung's drama??, domestic jjp being idols and being in love y'all, inspired by JUS2's 'Touch', oneshot because I am really bad at keeping up with chapter fics as you can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfreyroman/pseuds/godfreyroman
Summary: Jaebeom misses Jinyoung while writing for JUS2's debut; Jinyoung misses Jaebeom while filming his drama. They always make time for each other. Inspired by the lyrics to JUS2's 'Touch'





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel that you love me, love me, touch my heart. I am yours, can you handle me? tell me what you need. For you everything.
> 
> When I touch you I’m so in love with you, I want to throw myself to you. When I touch you I feel so in love with you. Tell me everything about you.
> 
> *********
> 
> [Here is the tweet](https://twitter.com/BooksBlues/status/1104453367982518272) regarding 'Touch' being inspired by He is Psychometric!

Studio sessions could either be really rough or really rewarding. It wasn’t until about three hours in if you knew whether it was going to be one or the other sometimes. But today was definitely a rewarding one in the end; enough so that he brought takeout on his way back to his apartment. He wanted to stop in at his parents place to eat with them but he was reminded halfway on his walk there that they were working at the cafe until late tonight. He would try to make more of an effort to see them tomorrow, but he was content at his place with his cats for the night. He decided to make it more of a wind down night anyway in the end, music on, responding to texts and emails from their managers, a movie running in the background.

Nora was at his feet on the couch curled up asleep, Odd on his chest. Belle and Kunta were on their playhouse drifting off to sleep and he knew Cake was sleeping on his bed down the hall. It was such a nice atmosphere, but it was the pang in his stomach when he looked at the time that made him purse his lips taking a soft sigh. It was after midnight, raining cold and wet outside. He had a photoshoot in the morning so he really should be heading to bed anyway. 

Carefully not disturbing the cats even when he knew they would just migrate to where he was during the night he turned off the music and the tv that had a movie running on no volume. Running a hand through his hair he moved to throw out the takeout boxes as he heard a shuffling near the front door and a key go into the lock. The cats all perked up almost immediately ready for someone new in the warm apartment. 

He paused as Jinyoung entered the apartment, not fully soaking wet but dripping from the time he had spent in the rain. He had his messenger bag and a heavy padded jacket in his arms as he was closing the door and locking it behind him.

“You’re very late.” Jaebeom said studying him as he took off his shoes and setting his bag on the table by the door. “4 and a half hours late.’

“You would assume that I didn’t notice that but I did.” Jinyoung said pushing his hair back before taking off the coat he was wearing and hanging that one up next to the other one. “Filming ran over, four and half hours over.”

“Most takeout places are closed and I didn’t save you any food. I assumed you might go back to the dorm.” Jaebeom said watching him pull up the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing.

“I don’t need to eat. I’m fine.” Jinyoung said, he looked tired in the light now. “Contacts are bothering me. You have a schedule tomorrow. I have schedule tomorrow we can just go to bed, hang out after.”

That wasn’t going to happen, not with the way he looked. “Go take out the contacts I’ll make ramyeon.” Jaebeom said turning to the stove and starting to pull out pots and two packets of the ramen he liked. He could feel Jinyoung standing a few feet behind him and he didn’t do or say anything to protest so he assumed it was fine. 

He left after a minute as Jaebeom waited for the water to boil, but he was back in no time. A towel on his head, glasses on and he had changed into sweatpants and a lighter shirt. He looked better but still really tired. He sat at one of the stools leaning against the counter against his forearms. Jaebeom was suddenly reminded of how many times they would come back from schedules during their first debut and make ramen late at night, eating and talking about their day before often falling asleep in the living room with the tv on. They’ve grown older but they really haven't changed at all.

“Hyung do you have any of the kimchi your mom left from last week?” Jinyoung asked as he was putting the ramen into the pot.

“Second shelf.” Jaebeom said as Jinyoung moved to grab it from the refrigerator. He finished off the ramen, stirring in the packet of flavor and adding in the onions before handing it over to him across the counter. He sat next to him picking up his phone as he got a text from Yugyeom asking if he could come tomorrow and he responded quickly and told him to go to bed or they wouldn’t pick him up.

The silence was comfortable as Jinyoung started eating. “Thank you hyung.” he said quietly before taking the first bite. 

Jaebeom hummed encouraging him to eat. He instead was checking his phone once more before turning it off entirely. He knew Jinyoung did that alot when they were recording, in meetings, flights; anything of importance to the group really. He was doing it more often now during filming so Jaebeom didn’t get to talk to him as much when he was working. Then again Jaebeom was working and debuting in a little over a month with Yugyeom so they were both busy and didn’t have much time to spend with each other. But they had moments, sometimes fleeting but still incredibly important time spent together. Just being there was more than enough for both of them.

“Did you finish recording today?” Jinyoung asked suddenly.

“Two songs left, Yugyeom has the final say in the last two so we’re working on them after the shoot tomorrow. I’ll probably get back here late after. We don’t have to record until the afternoon but the photoshoot is early so I’ll get a couple of hours off during the middle of the day. What episode are you on again?” Jaebeom asked back looking at him.

Jinyoung hummed. “9.” He said nodding. “It was very busy today, four different locations.” He seemed happy with filming even if it was tiring. He seemed to enjoy it alot which was good. Jaebeom knew it took a lot out of him to film and then work on their music as well. They had been back from Japan for 4 days and he was still flinching in pain from whatever scene was filmed the days prior.

“Cast-mates still nice?” Jaebeom asked. “Yeeun dongsang was at the company yesterday morning filming something when I walked in to see manager hyung.”

Jinyoung nodded “Promotional video. She was posting something for SNS for the show, The cast is still very nice, no need for chivalry yet hyung.” he teased taking a bite of kimchi. It was the first smile that crossed his face since he got here and it made Jaebeom smile too. He shook his head.

“I’m not going to fight for your honor. I don’t want anyone being mean or taking advantage of you.’ Jaebeom said nudging him. “You are gullible when you get into a new environment.” 

Jinyoung seemingly thought he was still joking because he was still smiling and shaking his head. “Mmm, no one is being mean or taking advantage of me thank you. It’s a civil and enjoyable environment.” he said taking another bite of food. He pulled out his own phone. “I think my schedule is later than yours so I can wake you up before if you want? One less alarm can make a day much better.”

Jaebeom just nodded biting into his lip a little as he watched him put his phone down. He wanted to tell him that he would actually fight for him if anyone made comments. He had heard rumors of how some idols first time doing major acting jobs they could be made fun of on set due to them being idols before hand making them not ‘real’ actors. That wasn’t Jinyoung though; he was more than an actor. He was incredibly talented in every area he tried and acting was just a small fraction of it. He didn’t say anything though, he let him finish his food and then watched as he went to wash the pot out putting it back on the rack and the kimchi away.

Nora seemed to make her entrance then walking up to Jinyoung and circling around his legs for attention. He bent down and gave her what she wanted. 

“Mark texted me and asked me if you missed him today. I don’t know how often you have to respond to texts but you should probably call him or text him before he comes over here.” Jaebeom said moving to stretch. He caught Jinyoung staring at him but he quickly put his eyes back to Nora.

“I may have not responded to anyone in two days other than Jackson because I know what he will do if I don’t respond to him. I’ll get better at it.” Jinyoung said nodding and standing up. “Are you heading to bed?”

“You said yourself I have a 7am schedule.” Jaebeom said shrugging. “It’s also cold so.’ They’d had this dance a lot lately the one of ‘is Jinyoung going to sleep in the guest room’ or ‘is Jinyoung going to sleep in his bed’. When he stayed over and came in really late he would just slip into the guest room if he knew that Jaebeom had schedules the next day so he didn't wake him. If he knew he didn’t he would slip into bed with him. The days that Jaebeom got home later and Jinyoung had already fallen asleep first he always ended up in his bed. He never used the guest room unless he didn’t want to bother Jaebeom. But the more that Jinyoung filmed the more distant things felt sometimes but it was moments like this that made it feel like nothing at all was different or weird anymore.

“I’ll stay with you if you want hyung?” Jinyoung, always ever the one to just go for it. It was still a question in his voice and Jaebeom knew how much Jinyoung feared rejection but tended to just leap into things yet still cautiously. 

“That is probably a smart idea.” Jaebeom said nodding.

Jinyoung started moving first then, flicking off the lights in the kitchen and moving to go down the hallway in which Jaebeom followed.

They didn’t exactly reach their destination because if Jinyoung was going to take bold moves then Jaebeom had to make at least one. There was a clap of thunder in the background just as Jaebeom grabbed him by the arm, pulled him against the wall and kissed him. The soft sounds of rain in the background, their teeth knocking into each other in seconds. Breath hot against each other’s lips at the sudden touch. Jinyoung’s hand was on his upper arm gripping. 

“You could have done that when I walked in the door you know.” Jinyoung mumbled against his lips. Jaebeom kissed him again lighter this time, his nose knocking into his glasses.

Always a tease. “I wanted to do that when you walked in the door. Not the right time though.” Jaebeom said softly. He dropped his head onto his shoulder and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around his waist then. 

“You’re losing weight well hyung.” Jinyoung said softly trying to make the conversation lighter.

Jaebeom wouldn’t let that happen though. “I missed you.” he said softly. “I miss you.” 

It was quiet other than the light rain for a moment. “I know. I miss you too.” Jinyoung said squeezing him. “You have no idea how much.” Neither of them were good at admitting things like that, Jinyoung probably better than him honestly. “We’re both bad at time management.” his hand came up to Jaebeom’s jaw pulling him back so he could look at him. Their eyes met and Jinyoung pushed himself off the wall still not letting go of him. He kissed him properly kissed him then. It was much gentler and not messy or desperate, it had too much feeling in it. Pulling at the strings in his chest kind of feeling. 

He ended up pulling away first taking a small step back as Jinyoung’s hand fell away from him. “If I push the schedule until later in the day would you want to come have breakfast with my parents and I? They want to see me. They haven’t seen you in weeks, since the fanmeeting. They would love to hear about the filming. Will you come?” he asked.

The softest look in his eyes but his face was unreadable for a moment before he nodded. “I have all morning.” Jinyoung said his tone turning from soft to teasing then. “I think I can give you yet another morning of my life I’m sure I can pencil you in.”

Jaebeom leaned back against the wall. He was happy with that, hours with Jinyoung, his parents and good food. He was very happy with that. 

“Do you still want me to wake you up Jaebeommie?” Jinyoung asked his eyes still playful dropping formalities now. “I’ll have to pencil that in too.” He crossed his arms

“Go get in bed before I throw you in it.” Jaebeom said with a smile nudging him with his foot making Jinyoung’s jaw drop a little. 

Jinyoung shook his head. “You are not throwing me anywhere. I will throw you first.” he said pointing his finger at him.

“Don’t think just because you have abs now that I can’t still throw you in bed.” Jaebeom said shaking his head. “That’s also hyung to you.”

They both ended laughing, hard laughing. It was the first time they had done that alone together in a while. Jinyoung leaning into him kind of laughter, he was so warm and happy. It made all that distance melt away, all of the build up of days spent barely talking disappear. It was the best feeling he had in weeks. 

They did end up in bed just no throwing, instead Jinyoung brought Nora to the edge of the bed where she curled up with Cake. The other cats migrating like Jaebeom had suspected into the room as Jaebeom got ready for bed in the bathroom. Jinyoung had waited for him, glasses on the bedside table, his fingers lazily petting Cake as she slept. He picked his head up a little when Jaebeom walked into the room, propping it up on his arm as Jaebeom got into bed beside him. 

“I texted manager hyung. He’ll get it in the morning. Yugyeom too. It will just happen later, it’s fine.” Jaebeom said his hand finding Jinyoung’s under the covers. Jinyoung nodded laying his head back next to Jaebeom’s, his eyes closed as he moved closer to him for warmth. Jaebeom squeezed his fingers and his eyes opened a little. “What I asked you earlier? About the cast-mates thing. I know from friends how mean actors can be to idols. I don’t want you to be hurting and hide that.” 

Jinyoung was quiet for a second. “Hide that from you.” he said finishing his sentence. “I’m not being targeted, don’t worry. Thank you for worrying Jaebeommie, everyone is really nice. I really do like everyone.” he said a small smile on his lips. “You can come to set one day, maybe if you’re good. Near the end.”

Jaebeom smiled a little at the sound of sleep in his voice. Just holding his hand, the simplest of touches was able to put a smile on his face. “Love you.” he whispered to him.

Jinyoung’s eyes didn’t open but he nodded. “Love you too Jaebeommie.” he said slowly. He sounded happy, content. It was the most relaxed and comfortable he had seen him probably in days. Seeing him happy made Jaebeom happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> I did this in a haste while being on a JJP downfall at 6am so feel free to point out mistakes so I can cry and yell.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saltzmans) (I'm also an artist/illustrator!)


End file.
